There's A Light At The End Of The Tunnel (ON HOLD)
by Ruby Sapphire Rose
Summary: SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS 9-24-13
1. More Than Ready

**AN: The only characters that are mine are Hikari, Shila (pronounced 'Shy-La'), Jaya, Tonrar, Shan Ra, and all other one-shot characters in this chapter. Everyone else belongs to Bryke.**

**This is the third and final story in my LoK series and unlike the first two, this story is going to be rated M and there are two reasons for this. The first is that I'm going to brave and write some smut (just a reminder that if at anytime this story is deleted because of that, it will available on AO3). The second and more important reason is that this story deals with rape and torture (I actually got the idea for this story after watching an episode of one of my favorite shows "Law and Order: Special Victims Unit"). I'll try to keep the description of this on the light side, but still, the fact that this story deals with it is enough for an M rating. **

**With all that said, here is the first chapter...**

As Lin Bei Fong took her place at the podium for the morning meeting, her officers grew quiet.

"Good morning and, again, thank you all that have been coming in on your days off. Now, tomorrow night is the graduation of the new recruits from the Bei Fong Metalbending Academy and they will start working next week. But as all of you know, this is not the reason we have been working non-stop for the past four days."

She turned to Saikhan and gave him a nod. He nodded back, opened the folder he was holding, pulled out a picture, and held it up for all the officers to see. The picture was that

of a young woman with black hair, Fire Nation gold eyes, and a look of pure terror on her face.

"This is Hikari, the firebender of this year's probending champions." Lin said. "She and her teammates were at a victory party at a local bar when she became separated from them. When they couldn't find her at the end of the night, they thought she went back to her loft. The next morning, when they discovered she never made it there, they filed a missing persons report. She was found later that night leaning against the statue of Fire Lord Zuko, passed out with her clothes disheveled. A medical examination found evidence of intercourse and a day later, naked pictures of her were mailed to her teammates and the owner of the probending league. We thought it a blackmailer at the time, but two days later, another girl was taken."

Saikhan put the picture of Hikari bag in the file and pulled out another picture of a young woman. This one was of Water Tribe descent and had the same look of fear in her eyes

as Hikari, but she had a split lip, a swollen check, and what looked to be black eye.

"This is Shila, the valedictorian of this year's graduating class of the Republic City School of Healing and Hospital. After the graduation ceremony, most of the class went to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery to celebrate. According to the classmates she was with, she left the restaurant three hours after arriving, telling them she was going back to her apartment to pack since she leaving the next day for the North Pole to visit her family. When the friend who was supposed to drive her to the docks arrived to pick her up the next morning, she found the front door open and the apartment empty and called us. According to all her friends and family, she wasn't drinking the night before, always locked her door before leaving before apartment, and would never leave without letting someone know where she was." Lin said. "Three days after she disappeared, Shila was found wondering the shores of Yue Bay, drugged and wearing only her bra and underwear. Her medical examination revealed evidence of recent forcible intercourse and like the first victim; pictures of her naked and beaten were mailed to both the headmaster of the school and to her parents in the North Pole the day after she was found."

Lin let out a sigh before continuing to the last victim. Saikhan was now holding up a picture of a third young woman. The only difference between this and the first two pictures

was that the young woman in this picture didn't have a bruise on her and her eyes didn't shine with fear, but with pride while the rest of her face held a expressionless tone.

"All of you know Lieutenant Jaya." She said.

They all nodded solemnly as they looked at the picture of one of their own.

Throughout her ten years on the force, Jaya had worked hard to earn the respect of Lin, Saikhan, and the rest of her fellow officers and now her hard work was starting to pay

off. Two weeks before, Jaya had been awarded the rank of Lieutenant, the first woman to be awarded the rank since Lin. After Shila was found, Jaya had come to Lin and asked

her to be the lead investigator on this case. Knowing this would be the perfect case to test her new lieutenant, Lin agreed to give her the case and Jaya started to work on

finding the man responsible for these rapes. She worked relentlessly on any lead that came her way, often foregoing food and sleep. Finally, four days before, after working on a

lead for three days straight on no sleep and very little food, she was ordered her to go home and go to bed, not allowing her to bring home any of her work and telling her that he

better not see her for the next twenty-four hours. Jaya reluctantly did as she was told and left the station, promising to return in twenty-four hours. Fifteen minutes later, a call

came in from a shop owner who said he heard sounds of a fight in the alley next to his store as he was closing for the night.

When the police arrived and searched the alley, all they found was Jaya's small purse with the keys to her house.

Lin looked at her officers.

"As I said earlier, it has now been four days since Lieutenant Jaya was abducted and besides her purse and keys, we haven't been able to find anymore clues and all leads we have gotten and turned into dead ends. Because of this, I have decided to hold a press conference to ask for the public's help and offer a reward for the return of the lieutenant and the capture of the rapist." She said. "Half of you will continue the search while the other half stay here to take calls. Report to Saikhan as soon as you're dismissed to find out which group you're in. Make sure you write down every lead that comes in, no matter how unbelievable they may seem. Saikhan and I will go over each lead that comes in and radio them out to the officers on patrol if we feel they can lead us somewhere. Any questions?"

Everyone remained quiet.

"Alright, we're adjourned." She said.

Lin walked away from the podium and left to prepare for the press conference while her officers walked up to Saikhan to get their assignments.

Later that day, the press conference was broadcast all over the United Republic of Nations. Lin gave out a telephone number to call if anyone had any information and almost

instantly the telephone lines filled with people calling in with information. Lin spent the rest of the day in her office with Saikhan, going over each lead and decided which ones to

radio out to the officers in the field. It was almost the end of the day when they heard someone walking toward the office. A second later, the door flew open and Tenzin

appeared. Behind him was a very frighten rookie.

"I'm sorry, Chief. I tried to stop him, but..." He began.

Lin stopped him.

"It's alright, officer. Go back your post, we can handle it from here." She said.

The officer nodded and left as Lin turned to Saikhan.

"Captain, do you mind going to get us up something to eat? Looks like it's going to be a long night." She said.

Saikhan didn't want to leave, but the tone in Lin's voice left no room for argument. So he left the room, glaring at Tenzin as he walked out. Tenzin turned to Lin.

"What's his problem?" He asked.

"He's the one who ordered Jaya to go home and he feels guilty about it. Plus I think those two have a thing going on." Lin said. "What are you doing here, Tenzin? As you can see, I'm very busy."

Tenzin looked at her.

"Lin, I know you want to find your lieutenant, but did you have to scare the city to do it?" He said.

Lin couldn't believe what he had just said.

"You think this is just about finding my lieutenant?" She said. "We're dealing with a serial rapist and the women of this city need to be warned of the danger they're in."

"You should have at least told the council that you were going to hold this press conference." Tenzin said.

"I don't have time to wait for you and the council's approval, Tenzin. This man has escalated with each girl he's taken and he needs to be caught before Jaya winds up worse than his first two victims. Now will you please leave so that I can get back to work?"

Tenzin let out a sigh.

"Fine." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow night at the graduation ceremony."

Lin nodded.

"Tell Korra I'll see her at the ceremony also and good luck with her test tomorrow." She said. "Not that she'll need it, that girl is more than ready."

Tenzin nodded.

"That she is, Lin." He said. "That she is."

**Endnote: So what did you think? Review and let me know. **

**For those of you wondering about "Redemption for Unknown Sins", I'm about halfway through rewriting that story, then I'm going to make some changes ****to it's sequel so that it will go with the first story. Once this story is up, I'll resume putting RFUS up.**

**As always, you can expect the next chapter of this story next weekend (probably Sunday). **

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**

**Bye!**

**Ruby Sapphire Rose**


	2. Tests, Graduations, and Weedings?

At Air Temple Island, the White Lotus watched as Korra moved out of the way of Tenzin's air wheel and shot another air fist at him, knocking him down. She was in the middle of

the last part of her airbending test, which had started at dawn that with Korra mediating for four hours to show her understanding of the spiritual side of being the Avatar. Next,

she showed the White Lotus that she understood the fundamentals of airbending by shooting a gust of air through the spinning gates and making her way through them,

something she had just managed to do for the first time the day before. For the final part of the test, the White Lotus told Korra to show them what she had learned about the

fighting and defensive fighting styles of airbending by having a sparing match with Tenzin. A few feet away from the match sat a group of Korra's friends and someone very

special who had arrived the night before.

"How much longer until the White Lotus stop them?" Asami said. "They've been going non-stop for half an hour."

"Don't worry, they'll stop soon." Zuko said. "They just want to make sure that Korra is truly ready to be the Avatar."

The ninety-year-old former Fire Lord had originally planned to come to the city to speak at the graduation ceremony of the newest metal, fire, water, and non-bending police

officers, something he did when the new classes graduated every two years. But when he heard about the Avatar's final test, he decided to come see his longtime friend's

reincarnation become a fully realized Avatar and see Katara for what would probably be the final time.

"But she already is the Avatar." Mako said. "And what more proof do they need that she is ready? She stopped a madman from taking over the city and stopped evil spirits from invading our world."

Zuko turned to Mako and gave him a small smile. When he arrived at the island, he was surprised to see the young man he had taught the fundamentals of firebending to and

taken to the Western Air Temple so he could undergo the very same test that he and Aang did. For Mako, it was an even bigger shock to discover that the old man he knew as

Lee was the former Fire Lord and one of the members of the original Team Avatar.

Just then, everyone saw Korra and Tenzin stop sparring, bow to each other, and stand in front of the White Lotus, their backs to the crowd.

"What's happening?" Bolin asked. "What are they saying?"

Everyone was quiet as they tried to listen to what the White Lotus was saying, but they were too far away to hear anything. Finally, Tenzin and Korra bowed to the White Lotus,

turned, and walked toward them with Katara behind them. When the three of them reached them, Katara's, Tenzin's and Korra's faces held no emotion.

"Oh no, don't tell us you didn't pass." Jinora said. "You worked so hard."

Korra didn't answer her. Pema walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Korra, you and Tenzin can just review what you have learned and take the test again when you are ready."

Korra shook her head.

"There's no need for that." She said, her face slowly turning into a smile before saying, "Because I passed."

It was quiet as everyone processed what she has just said, then they cheered and ran up over to Korra, nearly knocking her over. After everyone had a chance congratulate her,

Ikki spoke up.

"We have to celebrate!" She said. "Let's have a party!"

Her sister and brothers agreed.

"As fun as that sounds, the party will have to wait." Korra said. "Remember what tonight is?"

The kids thought for a moment, then Meelo said,

"Bolin's graduation!"

"Speaking of which, we have two hours until the ceremony and if we want to get ready and get you packed for this weekend, we better start now." Asami said.

Korra nodded and followed her friend toward the womens' baths.

"Guess we better get ready too. You coming Bro?" Bolin said.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Mako said.

Bolin nodded and left for the mens' baths.

"Where is Korra going this weekend? Katara asked.

"She and I are going out for a weekend alone. By the way, Tenzin, can I speak to you for a moment?" He said. "Alone."

Tenzin was confused, but nodded and followed Mako to an area where they wouldn't be heard.

Zuko slowly pushed himself up, leaving heavily on the cane that he now used to walk, and walked over to Katara.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

Katara smiled.

"I think I know." She said.

One hour later, Korra closed her overnight bag, slung it over her shoulder, grabbed the two hangers that held the clothing she would be wearing that night in one hand, her

shoes in the other, and left for the bathroom, hoping she wouldn't run into anybody on the way. After they got out of the bath, Asami had brushed her hair back, pulled half of it

up on the top of her head, and secured it tightly with a piece of string before setting the wolves-tail and the rest of Korra's hair in pin curls and placing a hair net on her head so

that everything would stay in place. The pins she used to keep the curls in place kept poking Korra and she hoped that Asami would let her take out them out soon. When she

reached the bathroom, she knocked on the door to alert Asami.

"Come in." She heard her call out.

Korra slid the door open and walk in.

"I'm back." She said as she closed the door behind her. "Can I please take these pin curls out? These things keep po..."

She stopped when she saw Asami kneeling in front of the toilet, her hair in large curlers that were being held in place by pins and a hair net like Korra's. Quickly dropping her bag

and hanging up the hangers next to Asami's garment bag, Korra grabbed a washcloth, wet it with cool water, walked over to Asami, and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she ran the washcloth across her shoulders and the back of her neck.

Asami nodded.

"Have you told Bolin yet?" She asked.

Asami shook her head and Korra let out a sigh.

"Asami, you have to tell him. Do you really want to start your marriage keeping something as big as this from him?" She asked.

"No, but I'm scared about how he'll react, Korra. I'm mean, marriage is a big commitment, but how are we going to handle being married, our jobs, and this?" Asami asked.

Two months before, Asami and Bolin had celebrated Founding Day, and their extra day off, by buying two bottles of fire whiskey and taking them back to Asami's apartment. The

next morning, they woke up naked and hung over with the now empty bottles on the left and right side of the bed and no memory of the previous night. Asami was also

oblivious to the fact that she had forgotten to take her contraceptive herbs the previous night. Then, when Bolin got his test results back and found out that he passed, he

immediately asked Asami to marry him. She was shocked, they had never talked about marriage before and with Bolin not working yet, they didn't have the yuans for a

wedding. Bolin told her he loved her and had wanted to propose to her since early in their relationship, but he wanted to make sure he had a job to support them before he did.

He also told her that they didn't need a big wedding to prove their love for each other. So they decided to go to the small temple at the edge of the city that was open twenty-

four hours and held marriage ceremonies for anyone, no matter what nationality they were. It would only be them, the priest who was going be performing the ceremony, and

Korra and Mako, who were the only people they told and would be serving as witnesses. But one week later, after she and Korra got back to her apartment from shopping for

clothes for the wedding and graduation, Asami mentioned that she had been sick with a stomach bug for the past week, but after she threw up in the morning, she was fine for

the rest of the day. When she heard that, Korra immediately walked to Asami's kitchen looking for a bowl. When she finally found one, she ran into the bathroom and came out

a minute later with the bowl filled with water. She sat it on the bedside table and told Asami to take off her top off and lay down. Asami tried to tell her that it was probably

nothing, but Korra insisted and Asami finally did what she was told. When she was laying down, Korra bended the water from the bowl to her hands, placed them on Asami's

stomach, and closed her eyes in concentration. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and bended the water back into the bowl. She looked at the white-haired young woman

and Asami knew from the look in her eyes that what she had wasn't a stomach bug.

Asami looked up at Korra.

"I'll tell him when we get to the temple tonight, I promise." She said. "Now come on, we have to get our make-up and dresses on and get these curlers and pins out of our hair."

Korra nodded and helped Asami up from the floor before she led Korra to the mirror and sat her down. Even though she had been in Republic City for three years, Korra seldom

wore make-up, not even for the weekly council meetings she attended. Since she had a lot of natural beauty, she really didn't need much. But if there was a big event like

tonight, she would let Asami do her make-up. After Asami was done with both of their make-up, they changed into the outfits they would be wearing to the graduation. For

Korra, it was the dress she wore to Tarrlok's gala and one of two formal dresses she owned. She would be wearing the other one later for the wedding. For the graduation, Asami

was wearing a black dress with white trimmings and fasteners that went down to her knees. She had found the dress the week before when she and Korra went shopping for

the wedding and an outfit for Asami to wear to the graduation. They had originally planned to stay away from the high-end stores since neither had that much money to spend.

But when Asami looked into the window of one of the stores and saw the dress hanging inside, she grabbed Korra by the arm and went inside, despite Korra's complaints that

they had agreed not to go into one of those kind of stores. As it turned out, the dress was on the clearance rack and was half off the original price. But as beautiful as the dress

was, the one hanging next to it took Asami's breath away. It was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen and the second she saw it, she knew she had found her wedding

dress. When she turned to show it the dresses to Korra, she smiled when she saw Korra looking at a dress that she knew would be perfect for her to wear to the wedding.

Asami was zipping up the back of Korra's dress when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Korra asked.

"It's Pema." They heard.

Korra turned to Asami with a look of panic in her eyes. One look at the dresses and their secret would be out.

"Hide them." Asami mouthed to her.

Korra nodded and ran over to the where the dresses were hanging up. After throwing her dress into the garment bag that held Asami's wedding dress and zipping it up, Korra

looked around frantically before she spotted the drawer belong the sink that held towels. It was small and Korra knew it was going to be a tight fit, but they did have any other

choice. Korra grabbed the garment bag, pulled open the drawer, and gently set it inside and, after making sure it was all the way in, closed the drawer. Asami let out a sigh of

relief and turned to the door as Korra walked back over to her.

"Come in." She said.

The door slid open and Pema walked inside. She looked at the girls and smiled.

"You both look beautiful." She said. "Korra, I was hoping to talk to you before you all left."

"About what?" Korra asked.

"Well, I just want to make sure that you are prepared if anything...happens between you and Mako tonight." She said.

Though they had been together for a little more that three years, Mako and Korra had never truly spent a night alone together. With her busy with her avatar duties and him

rebuilding the probending arena and league, finding time to spend alone together was hard enough. Plus they were both still living together on Air Temple Island, where men and

women slept separately unless they were married. That all changed the week before when Mako announced at dinner that he had found his own place in the city and would be

moving off the island. Korra wasn't surprised by this, she knew he had been wanting to move out for a while and assumed that he gotten himself an apartment that was close to

the arena. But every time she asked to come see his new place, he told her it wasn't ready yet. But the day before, he told her it was ready and asked her if she wanted to go

spend the weekend with him. She immediately said yes.

Korra looked at Pema.

"Don't worry Pema, I'm prepared. Last week, while we were out shopping, Asami and me went to her healer to get a refill of her contraceptive herbs and her healer gave me some." She said. "I've been on them ever since."

"And the healer told you how to take them correctly?" Pema asked.

Korra nodded.

"Every morning, before everyone would wake up, I would sneak into the kitchen and brew a cup of tea with the herbs in it since it has to be taken on a empty stomach for it to work effectively." She said. "Why are you asking me this anyway? I thought Air Acolytes were against the use of contraceptive herbs since it prevented life from coming into the world."

"We are, but you're a twenty year old non-Air Acolyte who is young, not married, and not ready to be a mother." Pema said. "Look Korra, I'm not asking you to save yourself until marriage because I know that that's a decision that only you can make for yourself. I just want to make sure that if you and Mako do decide to take your relationship to the next level tonight, you prevent something from happening until you are ready for it to happen."

Korra gave her a small smile.

"I know you are, Pema, and I really am grateful. But you don't need to worry, I'm as prepared as I can be if anything happens tonight or any other time this weekend." She said.

Pema smiled back at her and was about to reply when they heard a knock on the door.

"Mom, the twins are awake and crying!" They heard Meelo shout. "Beautiful Woman! Korra! Are you done in there?! I have to go!"

The three women let out a chuckle before Pema called out,

"I'll be right there Meelo! Go use your father and I's bathroom!" She said.

They heard Meelo walk away grumbling and Pema turned back to the girls.

"I'll let you two finish getting ready." She said.

She got up and left the bathroom. Korra turned back to Asami and saw that she had finished with her hair and was putting in her earrings. Her hair wasn't curly, but Asami

didn't expect it to be. Her hair hadn't been able to hold a curl since it had turned white. Most days it didn't matter since Asami wouldn't do anything but put in a braid to keep it

out of her face while she ran the bakery. But for tonight, she put curlers in to add volume, then parted her hair to the side and placed two small black and pearl hair clips in.

"Those are beautiful." Korra said.

Asami smiled.

"Thank you, they and the earrings were my mothers. I have another hair clip and earnings of her's that I'm wearing for the wedding." She said. "Now let's get those pins out of your hair."

Korra let out a sigh of relief and turned around.

"Finally, these things are giving me a headache." She said.

Asami smiled and took the hair net off and was about to take the first set of pins out when there was another knock on the door. Korra groaned in frustration as Asami called

out,

"Who is it?"

"It's Mako, I need your garment bag and the key to the bakery." He said.

Asami grabbed the key to the bakery and the small bag that held her and Korra's jewelry and hair pieces for the wedding off the bathroom counter and took the garment bag

back out from it's hiding place and placed the small bag inside it before walking over the door and sliding it open. On the other side was Mako in the same suit he had worn to

Tarrlok's gala, complete with his father's scarf.

"Here." She said handing him the keys and garment bag. "Keep the key hidden and if anyone asks, telling them it was the bag you brought your suit in."

Mako nodded.

"Tenzin told me to tell you that he is leaving in fifteen minutes and to be ready by then." He said.

"We will." She said "See you at the ceremony."

"See you there." Mako said, then walked away.

Asami closed the door and walked back over to Korra. She took all of the pins out of her hair and shook it out, then placed all the hair of the wolf's tail in the small cap and

pinned it to her head. Finally, she took the two hair spools that Korra wore on the side of her head and placed them back in her hair.

"Okay, we're done." She said. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you think."

Korra turned and looked in the mirror.

"Wow, I forgot how good you were with make-up." She said. "You actually made me look pretty."

Asami placed her chin on Korra's shoulder and smiled.

"Korra, you're more than just pretty, you're beautiful. The make-up just brings it out more. Just wait until Mako sees you at the wedding, he isn't going to know what hit him."

She placed a kiss on Korra's cheek.

"Come on, let get our shoes on and get out of here. Tenzin's waiting for us." She said.

After taking one last minute to put the make-up, hairpins, and curlers in Asami's purse and put their shoes on, Asami and Korra left the bathroom and went to find Tenzin.

Meanwhile, Tenzin was in his and Pema's bedroom putting the final touches on his ceremonial dress robes while Pema sat on the bed and nursed their baby daughter. Her twin

slept in his small bed a few feet away from their's, though both of his parents knew that would probably change soon. Usually Pema would come with Tenzin to events like this,

but with the twins being only two weeks old and still nursing, Pema couldn't leave them yet. Just then, Tonraq began to cry.

"Sounds like someone's ready for dinner." Senna said. "Dear, could you take Senna please?"

Tenzin turned around, took the spit rag from his wife's shoulder, gently lifted the baby from her arms, and placed her on his shoulder. A few light taps to the back later, Senna let

out a small burp and snuggled against her father's shoulder and blinked at him sleepily. While he was doing this, Pema walked over to Tonraq's small bed and lifted the crying

infant out, then she walked over to the bed and got settled in before settling Tonraq against her breast. He latched on and began to nurse heartily.

"My, someone is hungry tonight." Pema said to him.

The room was quiet as Pema nursed and Tenzin rocked Senna, then the door opened and their second youngest son appeared.

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy." He said in a soft voice so he wouldn't make the babies cry. He walked up to the bed, but didn't climb up, though his mother could tell he really wanted to.

"Hello Sweet Boy." Pema said. "Why don't you come up and say hello to your brother."

Rohan smiled, crawled up onto the bed, and over to Pema's side.

"Cans I give my bodder a kiss?" He asked.

"Yes you may, but remember, be gentle." She said.

Rohan leaned down and placed a small, light kiss on Tonraq's temple, hardly disturbing the nursing baby. Pema smiled at him. Rohan was a very attentive big brother and tried to

help Pema take care of the babies however he could. He looked over at Tenzin.

"Cans I give my siser a kiss too?" He asked.

Tenzin smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed so the three year old could reach Senna. Rohan crawled over Pema's legs, sat on his knees next to Tenzin, leaned down, and

kissed the top of the baby's soft head. Then he looked at Tenzin.

"Daddy, whats weeding?" He asked.

Tenzin looked at him, confused. Pema noticed this.

"I think he means wedding, Dear." She said.

Tenzin nodded and turned back to Rohan.

"A wedding is when two people who love each other very much stand in front of their family and friends and promise to love and stay with each other forever." He said.

"You and Mommy did that?" Rohan asked.

Pema nodded.

"We sure did, before you and your brothers and sisters were born." She said. "Why did you want to know, Sweetheart? Did you hear Jinora read about it in one of her books?"

Rohan shook his head.

"No, I hears Korwa and Beauiful Woman talks about it." He said. "They say they going to one after the wation tonight."

Pema and Tenzin looked at each other, then Pema turned back to Rohan.

"Sweetie, can you do Mommy a favor and tell your brother and sisters to clean up and set the table for dinner. I'll be in there as soon as I get the babies settled." She said.

Rohan got a scared look on his face.

"I in trouble?" He asked.

"No son, you're not in trouble." He said. "Now go do what your mother told you."

Rohan nodded, climb off the bed, and left the room. Pema looked at Tenzin.

"You don't think..." She began.

Tenzin shook his head.

"Surely not." He said. "I just talked to Mako and he said nothing about a wedding."

Pema let out a sigh.

"Tenzin, they've been together for three years and Mako is leaving the island. I can see why they would want to..."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tenzin, we're ready to go." Korra's voice called. "We'll be out in the courtyard."

They heard footsteps walking away from the room. Tenzin got up, placed a kiss on the top of Senna's head, and gently laid her down in her small bed. then he walked over to

Pema, who had finished nursing Tonraq and was trying to get him to burp. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his son's head before placing another one on Pema's lips.

"I love you." He said.

Pema gave him a smile.

"I love you too." She said.

He gave her a smile back, then left the room and made his way to the courtyard, hoping that his son had simply understood what he had heard earlier.

**Endnote: Yes, I know I said I would put this chapter up two weeks ago. But right after I posted the last chapter, something happened at work that caused a big mess and we're still suffering the effects from it. I've been so swamped that most times I didn't get home till 10:00 at night (this is first time in two weeks I've gotten home at 5:00). I'm going to work as much as I can on the next chapter tonight and tomorrow and try to get it up by this weekend, but work is so crazy right now that I can't promise anything. **

**Also for those of you who want to know what Asami's dress, hair clips, and earrings look like, I've posted the links in my profile (I'll post pics of her and Korra's wedding outfits in the next chapter)**

**Until next time, thanks for ready and don't forget to review!**

**Bye!**

**Ruby Sapphire Rose**


	3. Caught

**AN: Okay, that's it, no more giving myself deadlines for this story! Every time I make myself a deadline to get a chapter up, I end up not making it because **

**something happens at my job or my personal life (this time it was my job, the 4****th**** of July, and my cousin and his family came to stay with me for three **

**weeks). So, from now on, I won't be announcing days that you can expect these chapters to be up because honestly, my life is too hectic to be doing that **

**anymore. **

**With all that said, I already have the next chapter typed halfway and I'm going to try (and I stress try) to have it up by Friday, just in time for the Korra **

**panel at Comic Con. **

**Also, The priest and Officer Huang are mine. **

**Enjoy the chapter... **

"...to support and defend the laws of Republic City and the Untied Republic of Nations." The newly graduated officers said with their right hands held up.

Lin gave them a small nod before turning back to the crowd of family and friends that had gathered at City Hall to watch the ten earthbenders, eighteen firebenders, fifteen

waterbenders, and twenty-seven non-benders get sworn in as police officers.

"Ladies and gentleman, the newest members of the Republic City police force!" She announced. "Congratulations officers, dismissed!"

The crowd stood and cheered as the officers left the stage to find their families. After a couple minutes of searching, Bolin found Asami and Mako, who immediately threw his

arms around his little brother upon reaching him.

"I'm so proud of you, Bo." He said. "And I know that Mom and Dad would be too."

Bolin gave him a sad smile.

"They would be proud of you too." He said. "Mr. Owner of the Probending Arena and League."

Mako smiled back at him before letting him go so he could get a congratulatory kiss from Asami. After a few moments, the pulled away from each other and turned back to Mako

and Korra, who had just walked up to them holding her overnight bag that she had hid in Tenzin's office during the graduation.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Korra said.

"Don't you have to stay and speak with Tenzin and the council?" Mako asked.

Korra shook her head.

"I spent an hour before the graduation talking with them about the problems their countries are facing. Anything they didn't discuss with me tonight will have to wait until the next council meeting." She said. "Besides, don't we have somewhere else we need to be?"

Asami smiled.

"Yes, we do." She said.

The four of them left City Hall and walked out to where the trolleys were loading up.

"Last Call for the West Side!" The operator shouted.

"Okay, that our trolley to the bakery. Korra, come with me to get changed. Boys, we'll meet you at the temple." Asami said.

Mako and Bolin nodded and after one last goodbye kiss from them, the girls boarded the trolley and left. A few minutes and one trolley later, they got on the one that would take

them to the east side of the city, where the temple was, and were soon on their way.

Fifteen minutes later, City Hall was almost empty and Tenzin was looking around for Asami, Korra, and the brothers. They had disappeared soon after the graduation ended and

after what Rohan had told him and Pema earlier, he was started to get afraid. He walked up to Katara and Zuko, who were talking to the representatives from the Fire Nation and

Southern Water Tribe.

"Pardon me Mother, Zuko, but have you see Korra and her friends?" He asked.

They both shook their heads.

"No, I haven't." Zuko said.

"I haven't either, son." Katara said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Tenzin said. "It's probably nothing."

He walked away from them as Zuko turned to his old friend.

"Did he look troubled to you?" He asked.

Katara nodded and they followed Tenzin over was Lin was talking with Saikhan.

"Excuse me Lin, Saikhan, have either of you seen Korra or her friends?" He said.

They both shook their heads.

"Not since the graduation ended." She said.

Just then, another officer walked by them.

"Officer Huang."

The officer turned and stood at attention.

"Yes Chief." He said.

"Have you see Officer Bolin, his brother, the Avatar, or the Sato girl?" Lin asked.

"Yes Chief, while I was standing guard at the trolleys." He said. "The Avatar and Ms. Sato got on the trolley that was going to the west side of the city and a few minutes later, Officer Bolin and his brother got on the trolley that was heading for the east side."

"Did you hear them say where they were going?" Tenzin asked.

"I believe the Sato girl told the Avatar to come with her back to her bakery and told the brothers to meet them at the temple before they boarded one of the trolleys." He said. "I assume they meant Air Temple Island."

Lin nodded.

"Thank you officer." She said.

Officer Huang gave them a slight nod, then turned and left.

"Oh no, Rohan was right." Tenzin said. "They really are going to do it."

Lin turned back to him.

"What do you mean Rohan was right?" She said. "Who's going to do what?"

Saikhan watched as Master Katara and former Fire Lord Zuko walked over to them and could tell that this was a private matter.

"I'll gather the officers and prepare to return to the station." He said before walking away.

Lin nodded and looked at Tenzin.

"Okay Twinkle Toes, what did Rohan tell you that's got you so worked up?" She said.

"He overheard Asami and Korra talking about going to a wedding after the graduation, and after what we just heard from your officer, it all makes sense." He said. "Mako and Korra are running off and getting married tonight!"

Lin, Katara, and Zuko looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Tenzin, I highly doubt that's the case." Zuko said.

"What other proof do you have?" Lin asked.

Tenzin let out a sigh.

"Last week Mako announced that he had found a place in the city and was moving off the island." He said. "Then earlier today, he thanked me for letting him and Korra spend the weekend together. When I asked what their plans were, he told me the only thing he was planning on doing was showing them their new house and that they would go from there."

Katara smiled a little as she remembered the letter she had received from Mako a couple weeks after they left the South Pole, telling her that he had bought a house in a great

area of the city for him and Korra that had three bedrooms and a large yard for Naga. He asked how he should decorate it to reflect Korra's Water Tribe heritage. In addition to

giving him a few tips and sending him a crate filled with some very special items, Katara had also answered two important questions Mako had asked in his letter.

Her smile faded as she looked at her son.

"They've been together for three years, Tenzin, of course they're going to be thinking about living together and even marriage." She said. "But you know that neither of them would do something like that without the people they care the most about there."

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but people do crazy things when they're young and in love." Tenzin said. "Now we have to get to that temple and stop the wedding."

Lin sighed.

"Alright Tenzin, we'll go to the temple. Then we can all see that this is just one big misunderstanding and we can all go home." She said. "Just let me go get the keys to one of our patrol cars from Saikhan and tell him where I'm going to be so he'll know where to contact me."

She walked over to Saikhan and got the keys and informed him on where she would be, then she, Tenzin, Katara, and Zuko walked outside to one of the patrol cars and left City

Hall.

At the bakery, Asami and Korra were in the upstairs apartment getting ready. Korra was kneeling in front of the sink watching as Asami took the cap hair, untied the string, and

snapped a shimmering barrette in it's place. On the sink watching them was Pabu, who Mako had dropped off at the apartment the same time he dropped off the dresses.

"Perfect." She said. "Now go get your stockings while I fix my hair."

Korra let out a groan, but got up and walked back into the bedroom with Pabu right behind her. On the bed were her new white lacy garter belt and supporters and skin colored

stockings. She put on the garter belt and supporters like Asami how showed her how, then sat down on the bed to put on her stockings.

"Remind me again why I can't wear flat shoes." She said as she put the first stocking on and attached it to the front and back suspenders.

"Because you would have never been able to pull off that dress in flats." Asami said. "Besides, your heels aren't that high."

She looked in the mirror hanging over the bathroom sink and carefully took her black and pearl hair clips out and, after making sure that every hair was in place, replaced them

with two emerald and gold ones. Then she made sure her make-up and stockings was still perfect and in place before leaving the bathroom and walking over to her bed, where

Korra was fastening her last suspender to her last stocking. Korra walked over to the garment bag and pulled out her knee-length blue dress. After taking it off the hanger, she

carefully stepped into the dress, pulled it up, and slipped her arms inside the sleeves before turning back to Asami.

"Can you zip me up?" She asked.

Asami nodded and stood up. Korra turned around and a second later she felt Asami pull the zipper up. Once the dress was closed, she turned around.

"Now help me into my dress." Asami said.

She pulled her wedding dress out of the garment bag and Korra helped her step into the dress and, after Asami pulled it up, fastened the collar in back and zipped it up. Asami let

out a sigh of relief as the dress easily closed.

"What?" Korra asked.

"I was worried that the dress wasn't going to fit since I've mostly been eating or puking for the past couple of weeks." She said. "Please tell me this is going to end soon."

Korra looked at her sadly.

"The morning sickness should end by your forth month, but most women have cravings all through out their pregnancy. You should have heard the weird things the women in the South Pole craved during their pregnancies." She said.

"I can live with the cravings, even though at the rate I'm going I'll be as big as Naga by the time I give birth." Asami said.

They walked back into the bathroom and put their jewelry on before returning to the bedroom to put on their shoes. Then they each gave each other one last look over.

"How do I look?" Korra asked.

"Amazing. Mako isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you." Asami said smiling, then she got serious.

"What about me? Do I look okay?" She said. "This dress isn't too revealing, is it?"

Korra shook her head.

"You look incredible." She said. "Are you nervous?"

"I'd been lying if I said I wasn't. When I little girl, I always thought that I would get married on a beautiful warm spring day wearing a red dress with a long train with my father escorting me down the isle to my prince charming." Asami said. "Instead I'm getting married on a muggy summer night in a green dress with no train and I'm going to be walking down the isle alone and pregnant."

"But you're still going to be walking down the isle to your prince charming." Korra said. "And you and Bolin are going to be amazing parents, just look at how amazing you are with Tenzin and Pema's kids."

Asami smiled.

"Thanks Korra." She said as she pulled her friend into a hug.

After a few moments, they pulled apart and Korra smiled at her.

"Now let's go, Bolin's waiting for you." She said.

Korra picked up Pabu and her overnight bag while Asami turned off the lights in the bathroom and the bedroom, then they locked up the bakery and left for the temple.

"I'm sorry Councilman Tenzin, but I cannot reveal that information." The priest told him.

Tenzin, Lin, Katara, and Zuko were standing in the lobby of the temple, trying to get the priest to tell him if Korra and her friends were there. But the priest wasn't telling them

anything.

"But you don't understand." Tenzin said. "This is the Avatar..."

"I'm aware of that Councilman, but unless the couples give me their permission, I cannot give out their names." The priest said.

Just then, the doors to the temple opened and Mako and Bolin walked inside.

"See Bolin, I told you we would make it in time." Mako said.

"I just can't believe how long it took." Bolin said. "I swear that trolley stopped every few feet from Ci..."

They both stopped in their tracks when who was standing in the lobby with the priest.

"Oh good, you're here. But where is the bride and your friend?" The priest asked.

It was quiet for a moment, then Mako said,

"They went to get changed into their wedding outfits. They should be right behind us though."

"Great, I'll go prepare for the ceremony." The priest said, then quickly left.

Mako turned back to the group.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"I think that's something we should be asking you." Lin said.

Mako let out a sigh.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"Rohan overheard Asami and Korra talking about going to a wedding after the graduation. Then one of Lin's officers overheard the girls telling you to meet them at the temple and after your announcement last week, I figured it out." Tenzin said. "Did you two really think you could keep this a secret? Did you really think that, as well-known as you two are, no one would find out?"

Bolin shook his head franticly.

"No, Master Tenzin sir, you've got it all wrong!" He said. "It's not that we didn't want to tell anyone, we just wanted to keep it small since we really don't have the money for a big wedding!"

Tenzin turned to Bolin and was about to ask him what he was talking about when the doors to the temple opened again and Korra walked inside.

"Sorry we're late, we ended up having to take two tr..." She began.

She stopped when she saw everyone who was there.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Bolin sighed.

"We're caught, Korra." He said. "They know everything."

"What?! How did they...? No, that's not important right now." She said. "Bolin, Asami needs to talk to you."

A look of fear appeared on Bolin's face.

"What's wrong?!" He said. "She's not having second thoughts is she?!"

"Just go talk to her while Mako and I clear this up. She's out in the temple's gardens." Korra said.

Bolin quickly ran outside while Korra walked over to Mako, who put an arm around her shoulders as they got ready to answer the questions that they knew were coming.


	4. A Secret and a Last Promise

**AN: To those of you who messaged me and asked how Tenzin didn't know about Asami and Bolin's marriage if they had to apply for a license at City Hall, this chapter will answer that. Also, the question about how Mako didn't know that Zuko was the master that taught him will be answered as well (although you might want to grab the tissues for that part of the chapter). **

**Enjoy...**

In the temple gardens, Asami was sitting on one of the benches and looking down at her flat stomach, where her and Bolin's unborn child was slowly growing. Sitting next to her

was Pabu, who was looking at her worriedly. In just a matter of minutes, she would become Bolin's wife and in a few months, they were going to be parents. As much as she

didn't want to admit it, she was scared. Though she loved Bolin and their baby with all her heart, she didn't know the first thing about being a wife and a mother. She was still

deep in thought when she heard the sounds of footsteps, followed by Bolin's voice calling out,

"Asami? Sweetie, where are you?"

She quickly got up and ran behind one of the garden's large trees with Pabu at her heels.

"Bolin, stay there!" She said. "You're not suppose to see me in my dress before the wedding!"

The footsteps stopped.

"So, you still want to marry me?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She said. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to marry you?"

"Because Korra came and got me and said you needed to talk to me about something and I thought you were having second thoughts." She said.

"No Bolin, I love you and I want nothing more than to marry you." She said. "But there's something you have to know before we go through with this."

"What?" Bolin asked.

"Do you remember a couple weeks ago when I started getting sick?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you said that it was only a stomach bug and it would go away in a few days." He said.

"Well, it didn't." Asami said. "So I told Korra about it and she examined my stomach and..."

She stopped, the words getting caught in her throat.

"Asami, what is it?" Bolin said, getting scared. "What's wrong?"

Asami let out a sigh.

"I'm pregnant, Bolin." She said.

It was quiet for a few moments as Bolin tried to process what he had just been told. Finally, he said,

"We're going to have a baby?"

"I'm so sorry Bolin, I forgot to drink my tea one morning, but since I've been taking the herbs everyday since I started on them, I figured missing one day wouldn't matter, but I was wrong." She said. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad? This is awesome! I'm getting married to my true love and I'm going to be a father! This is the best night of my life!" He said. "I love you so much, 'Sami!"

Asami smiled.

"I love you too, Bo." She said. "You and Pabu go inside, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Bolin looked down and saw the fire ferret trying to climb up his leg, but not able to due to the metal. He picked him up and turned and walked back into the temple as a huge

feeling of relief washed over Asami.

"So your brother and Ms. Sato are the ones getting married?" Zuko asked.

Korra and Mako nodded.

"Bolin proposed after he got his tests results." Mako said.

"How did you even find out about this?" Korra asked.

Mako turned to her.

"Rohan overheard you and Asami talking about it as he walked by the bathroom." He said.

"And it's a good thing he did." Tenzin said. "We've stopped you all from making a very big mistake tonight."

Lin looked at him.

"Tenzin, Bolin and Ms. Sato have been together for two years and, while they are young, they are old enough and mature enough to decide if they are ready for marriage." She said.

"I'm not talking about them." Tenzin said. "I've known about their plans ever since I saw their application for marriage certificate on the Earth Kingdom's councilman's desk when I went to speak with him."

He pointed at Korra and Mako and said,

"I'm talking about those two."

They looked at him.

"Tenzin, didn't you hear me the first time? We're not getting married." Mako said.

"After what Rohan told me and the vague answers you gave me when I asked what you and Korra's plans were for the weekend, I'm finding it hard to believe you." Tenzin said.

Korra grew angry, not believe what she was hearing.

"So let me get this straight, because of what a three year-old told you and our plans for this weekend, which, by the way, are none of your business, you don't trust us anymore?" She said. "Tenzin, do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Now listen Korra..." Tenzin said.

"No, you listen! I'm twenty years old and, as of this afternoon, a fully realized Avatar! I know that you see me as a daughter and I'm grateful for everything you and your family have done for me, especially since I got back from the South Pole. But you need to quit treating me like I'm one of your kids. Besides those two times I snuck out to see the matches at the arena, what have I done in all the years I have been living here that would make you not trust me?"

Tenzin was silent, not able to think of anything to say.

"Exactly." Korra said. "Now you can stay here, watch Asami and Bolin get married, and be happy for them, or you can leave, but you are not going to ruin this for them."

She looked behind him at Lin, Katara, and Zuko, her face and voice growing softer.

"The same goes for the rest of you." She said.

It was quiet for a few moments, then the doors opened and Bolin came rushing inside with the biggest smile on his face. It disappeared as he looked around and felt the

atmosphere in the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

Mako turned to his brother.

"Nothing Bo, everything's fine." He said. "Did things okay between you and Asami?"

The smile instantly returned to Bolin's face.

"Everything's great, it's perfect actually!" He said. "Come on, Asami's right behind me and I can't see her in her dress yet!"

He grabbed Mako by the arm and dragged him into the temple. A couple minutes later, the doors opened again and Asami walked inside. When she saw that Korra wasn't the

only one there, she froze.

"What are you all doing here?" She said. "How did you find out about...?"

"Rohan overheard us talking in the bathroom at Air Temple Island." Korra said. "And Tenzin saw you and Bolin's application for a marriage license at City Hall."

"But Bolin and I aren't Air Nomads." Asami said. "He didn't need to sign it for us to get married."

"It was on the Earth Kingdom councilman's desk when I went into his office to speak to him and Bolin already explained how you want to keep your wedding a secret because you didn't have the money for a big one." He said. "But I hope you will allow me and my family to throw you a reception on Air Temple Island next week on your day off."

Asami was shocked.

"Thank you Tenzin, but you really don't ne..." She began.

"Oh no, I insist. My children already want to throw a party to celebrate Korra becoming a fully realized Avatar and they're going to be thrilled when they found out about this." He said.

Just then, the doors to temple opened and the priest walked over to Asami and handed her a bouquet of freshly cut fire lilies from the temple's gardens that she would be holding

when she walked down the isle.

"We're ready to begin when you are." He said before walking back into the temple, closing the closing the doors behind him.

Asami turned to Korra.

"Well, this is it." She said.

"Wait, you're missing a few things." Katara said. "You have to have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"The jewelry I'm wearing is old." She said. "It was my mother's."

Katara reached under the large sleeve of her parka and removed a bracelet that Aang had made her years ago. It had broken her heart when she had to stop wearing her

mother's necklace when Aang proposed and presented her with her own engagement necklace. What she didn't know was that Aang had kept her mother's necklace and

redesigned it into a bracelet with soft brown braided strips of leather. He gave it to her the day Kya was born and like her necklace, the only time she took it off was when she

bathed.

She walked over to Asami and tied it to the wrist that her mother's bracelet didn't occupy.

"Here." She said. "This is blue."

Asami smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

Lin bended one of the sleeves of her uniform off and took off her mother's bracelet then walked over to Asami.

"Give me your arm." She said.

Asami held out her arm and Lin slid the bracelet up her arm and adjusted it a little so it would stay in place.

"You can borrow this." She said. "Just please give it back before we leave, it's the only thing I have left of my mother's."

Asami nodded.

"I promise." She said as Lin bended her sleeve back on.

"Now we just need something new." Korra said.

Just then, Zuko reached up and touched the gold and ruby brooch that was attached to the center of the closed collar of his shirt. It was a birthday gift from his daughter and it

was made from the wedding bracelets he and Mai wore from their wedding day to the day she died. Undoing the catch, he walked over to Asami.

"My daughter had this made for my birthday before I came here. It's made from the wedding bracelets my wife and I wore through out our marriage." He said. "Tilt you head up."

Asami was speechless, but did as she was told and tilt her head back. Zuko slid the catch of the brooch under the center of her collar of her dress and snapped it into place.

"Thank you Sir." She said. "I promise I'll take care of it and give it back to you as soon as the wedding is over."

Zuko smiled back at her, then he, Katara, and Lin walked into the temple and took their seats for the ceremony.

"Asami, do you have someone to walk you down the isle and give you away?" Tenzin asked.

Asami shook her head.

"No, I don't." She said.

"Would you allow me the honor of being that person?" He asked.

"I'd like that." Asami said.

"Alright, let's do this." Korra said.

She stood in front of the entrance to the temple, looked behind her, and saw Asami on Tenzin's arm.

"Ready?" She asked.

They both nodded and Korra opened the doors to the temple. The priest walked over to a phonograph that sat on a table in the corner of the room and turned the crank a few

times. Then he returned to his place at the end of the isle as the music began to play and the ceremony began.

As Asami and Bolin took their vows, the only two member of the original Team Avatar left sat close together and watched them intently.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Katara said soft enough so that only the former Fire Lord could hear her.

"Like it just happened yesterday." He said softly back. "Do you still miss him?"

Katara let out a soft sad sigh.

"Everyday." She whispered. "Do you still miss her?"

"More than anything." He said as their thoughts drifted back to seven years before.

*_FLASHBACK*_

"So you're saying there's nothing else that can be done?" Zuko asked as he gazed at the small pound where a new family of turtle-ducks swam.

Katara was silent, not sure what to say to the Fire Lord and his daughter. For the past three years, Mai had been battling a disease that people in the Fire Nation called the

Forgetting Sickness. It affected the person's mind and would eventually make the person lose all their memories of who they and their loved ones were before it took their life.

Unfortunately, while there were ways to slow it down if it was discovered early enough, there was no cure for the disease and by the time Mai was diagnosed, the disease had

reached the point where it could not be slowed down.

Finally, after a long period of silence, Katara spoke up.

"I'm afraid so." She said. "The disease has entered its final stage."

"But you're the best healer in the world, Aunt Katara." The princess of the Fire Nation said. "Please, there must be something you can do."

Katara looked at her "niece".

"I'm sorry Ursa, but the only thing I can do is make your mother comfortable until she passes on to the Spirit World." She said.

Zuko looked at her.

"How long?" He said.

Katara was quiet again, then after a moment said,

"A month." She said. "Two at the most."

Ursa nodded.

"I'll go send a wire to Iroh." She said. "Even though she's doesn't remember him, I know he wanted to be here to say goodbye."

They watched her walk back into the palace, then Katara turned back to her old friend.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko." She said.

Zuko turned to the pound and was silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"Katara, remember when we were kids and were trapped together in those catacombs below Ba Sing Se?" He said. "Remember how you offered to heal my scar?"

"Yes." Katara said.

He turned back to her.

"Does that offer still stand?" He asked.

Katara looked at him.

"I'm sorry Zuko." She said. "But I'll need the water for the Spirit Oasis to heal it completely and even if I leave right now and come straight back, there won't be enough time to heal it before...

"I don't want you to heal it completely." Zuko said, interrupting her. "Just to the point where I can see out of that eye again."

Over the years, Zuko's scar had grown heavier and heavier until one morning several years before when he woke up and was unable to open his eye anymore.

"But why now?" Katara asked. "When I offered to heal it for you after the war, you told me that the scar made you who you are today and you didn't want to get rid of it."

Zuko let out a sigh.

"When we found out about Mai's condition, we knew that we were fighting a losing battle. So Mai made me promise her that when it was time for her take her last breath, we would be holding each other and looking into each other's eyes when she did." He said. "Please Katara, even if she won't remember me when it's time, I can't do this without you."

Katara sighed.

"I can't heal it all at once using regular water, it would take too long and be too painful, so we'll heal you a little bit every night and you'll have to wear a bandage and an eye patch between sessions and I'm telling you right now, there is going to be a lot of pain. I recommend bringing something to bite down on if you don't want everyone in the palace to get the wrong idea." She said. "You still want to go through with it?"

Zuko nodded, willing to do anything to fulfill the last wish he made to the love of his life.

Starting that night, after visiting with Mai until she feel asleep, Katara and Zuko would go to his chambers and spend two hours healing his scar. He didn't realize just how much

pain there was going to be until two minutes into the first session who he was hit with a type of pain he hadn't felt since Azula shot lightening at him during their last Agni Kai.

But no matter how bad the pain got, Zuko would just bite down on the rolled-up towel in his mouth and fought against it, knowing that it was nothing compared to the pain that

Mai was going through.

"Alright, I've done the best I can." Katara said one night six weeks after they began the healing sessions.

She took off the eye patch and slowly removed the bandage.

"Now, I'm going to cover up your right eye with the patch and I want you to try to open your left." She said.

Zuko nodded and Katara placed the patch over his eye before Zuko slowly started to open the other one. After a few minutes of blinking and rubbing his eye, he let out a gasp.

"I can see." He said. "Katara, I can see."

Katara smiled and watched as Zuko got up and walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall across from the bed. While the scar was still noticeable, it's coloring had

gone from a dark red to pink and had been healed to the point that Zuko could open his eye completely. He turned back to Katara, ran over to her, and threw his arms around

her. She could feel something wet hit her shoulder and instantly knew that Zuko was crying.

"Thank you Katara." He said.

Katara hugged him back and continued to hug him back until they heard a knock at the door.

"My Lord? My Lord, are you in there?" They heard.

They quickly pulled apart and Zuko wiped his tears away as he said,

"Enter."

The door opened and a servant stepped inside.

"Oh good, you're here too, Master Katara." She said. "Princess Ursa sent me to find both of you. There's something wrong with Fire Lady Mai."

Zuko's felt his heart fall into his stomach. He grabbed Katara's hand and they followed the servant out of his chambers and down the hall to Mai's chambers. When they arrived,

they saw Mai was laying in bed with her eyes closed and her breath coming in short gasps. Ursa was sitting next to the bed, clinging to her mother's hand while her husband and

Iroh stood behind her. She looked up when she heard Katara and Zuko entered the room.

"Do something!" She cried. "She can't breath!"

Katara uncorked the water pouch around her waist.

"Everyone back away from the bed!" She said as she walked toward with Zuko right behind her.

Ursa, her husband, and Iroh backed away from the bed before Katara reached it. She bended the water to her hands and placed them on Mai's chest. Within seconds, Mai's

breathing returned to normal. After a few moments, Katara removed her hands and bended the water back into her pouch. She turned around and looked at the royal family.

"Her body is beginning to shut down." She said. "She'll likely be gone by morning."

Ursa collapsed into her husband's arms and began to sob and Iroh and Zuko stood there in stunned silence.

"She should remain comfortable until she passes." Katara continued. "Just send for me when you ready."

She turned and left the room while Mai's family moved back over to the bed with Zuko taking the seat that had been previous occupied by Ursa.

"Mai." He said softly.

Mai slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Zuko?" She said. "Is it really you?"

Zuko smiled as he tried hard not to cry. It was the first time Mai recognized him in weeks and it was coming just before he would lose her forever.

"Yes, it's me." He said.

Tears started forming in Mai's eyes as she saw the people standing behind Zuko. She knew they were people who were important to her, but no matter how hard she tried, she

couldn't remember who they were.

"Please forgive me." She cried. "I can't fight this anymore, I'm too tired."

"It's alright, Mother." Ursa said. "You don't have to fight anymore."

"Yes Grandmother, you can rest now. It's okay." Iroh said as tears began to form in his own eyes.

Mai turned back to Zuko.

"Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone." She said.

Zuko reached over and brushed a few lose strands of hair out of her face.

"Do you want me to hold you?" He asked.

Mai nodded.

"Please." She said weakly.

Zuko got up from the chair and walked over to the other side of the bed, then he removed his outer robes and shoes, pulled back the blankets, climbed into the bed, crawled over

toward Mai, and gently pulled her into his arms. At the feeling of her husband's arms wrapping around her, Mai slowly turned over and look into the eyes of the man she had

loved all her life.

"Is that better?" He asked.

Mai gave him a small smile.

"Yes." She said, reaching up and placing her hand against his check.

For the next few hours, all was quiet as they simply stared into each other's eyes and Zuko whispered words of comfort to her. Ursa, her husband, and Iroh simply watched

them, having already said their goodbyes to Mai as best they could since she had forgotten each of them one by one over the past year.

An hour before sunrise, Mai's breathing became labored again.

"Zuko!" She gasped.

He pulled her closer to him.

"It's okay, Mai. I'm right here." He said.

Mai relaxed, but it did nothing to help her breathing and Zuko knew that it was time.

"Zuko...I'll...wait...for...you." She breathed.

Zuko gave her a nod. As her breathing began to slow, Mai looked straight into her husband's eyes.

"I...love...you." She said just before her eyes closed and her breathing came to a stop.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Katara reached over and took Zuko's hand into hers and laid her head on his shoulder as he was brought out of his thoughts by the priest's voice.

"By the power vested in me by the laws of Republic City and the United Republic of Nations, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Bolin pulled Asami to his lips and they shared their first kiss as a married couple as everyone cheered for them.

Across the city, Saikhan and the rest of the officers who were at the graduation had returned to the station along with the group that had been out searching for Lieutenant

Jaya. He walked up to the officer who had been left in charge of the group that had stayed to answer the telephones.

"Any calls come in?" He asked.

"Just a few, but they came from people who were either crazy or drunk. I left notes of the calls in your office." The officer said.

Saikhan nodded and turned to the rest of the officers.

"Alright, everyone on first shift wrap what you're up doing, go home, and get some sleep." He said. "Second shift, be ready to take over in five minutes."

He turned around to walk into his office and prepare for another long night when everyone heard the sound of screeching tires in front of the station. It was quiet for a moment,

then they heard the screeching tires again as the satomobile sped away. A second later, the front doors flew open and Officer Huang ran inside holding something wrapped in

dirty and bloody sheet.

"Captain Saikhan!" He shouted.

Saikhan ran toward him, but came to a halt when the sheet fell to reveal the beaten face of Lieutenant Jaya.

"What happened?!" He said as Officer Huang made it over to him.

"I don't know." He said. "I was about to come inside when this black satomobile stopped in front of the entrance. I was about to go and tell the driver that he couldn't park there when the passenger door opened and the lieutenant was pushed out before the driver sped away."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Saikhan asked.

Officer Huang shook his head.

"It was dark and he was only there a moment." He said.

Saikhan nodded and took Jaya from him.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." He said. "Call them and let them I'm on my way. Then call Chief Bei Fong, she's at that twenty-four wedding temple."

Officer Huang nodded and ran to the telephone at the front desk while Saikhan ran out to where the police satomobiles were parked with a broken and bleeding Jaya in his arms.

**Endnote: OMG! I thought I was never going to finish this chapter. After I typed it out, I decided I didn't like way Mai's death turned out, so I retyped it 3 TIMES before I came up with something I liked. **

**Just a warning for you all, the next chapter is going to be mostly about Asami and Bolin's wedding night and Korra and Mako's first time together, so there will be smut. If you don't like it, don't read. **

**THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!**

**Until then, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Bye!**

**Ruby Sapphire Rose**


	5. It Can Wait

**A/N: The links to Asami's and Korra's nighties are on my profile page. Also, a couple of you have messaged me and told me that 4 of the links in on my profile page are either dead or broken. I found another link to Asami's lullaby and I fixed the link to the site that has the dress that Asami wore to the graduation, but the site that had Asami and Korra's wedding dresses has been shut down. So sadly, those of you who have already seen the dresses will have to go by memory and those of you new to this story will have to just use your imagination because I don't have the time to search the internet for another 2 dress that would be perfect for Asami and Korra (the first time alone was exhausting).**

**With all that said, here is the chapter that a lot of you (and you know who you are) have been waiting for...**

Lin ran through the double doors of the Republic City School of Healing and Hospital and ran up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I just got a call that my lieutenant was brought in." She said. "Her name is Jaya."

The healer's assistant that was at the front desk was about to answer her when Lin heard a familiar voice behind her call out,

"Chief!"

She turned around and saw Saikhan sitting in the waiting area and ran over to him.

"Captain, what happened?" She said. "All Officer Huang told me was that Jaya had been found and to meet you at the hospital."

"A few minutes after we returned, a black satomobile pulled up to the station. Officer Huang approached the vehicle and was about to tell the driver to move when the passenger door was open and Lieutenant Jaya was pushed out before the satomobile took off." He said.

"Did Officer Huang see the driver?" Lin asked.

Saikhan shook his head.

"It was dark and when Jaya was pushed out of the satomobile, his attention shifted to her." He said. "After I handed Jaya off to the healer, I called the station and put an APB out on the car. All available officers who are not answering the telephones are out looking for the black satomobile and I've told them to call me the second they find it."

"How did the lieutenant look?" She asked.

Saikhan let out a sigh.

"Her face was beaten up and she was wrapped in a dirty and bloody sheet so I didn't see what the rest of her body looked like until we got to the hospital." He said. "When I opened the door to pick her up and take her inside, the sheet fell open and I saw..."

He paused for a moment to regain his composure.

"Her body was covered in burns and small cuts." He continued. "She still had her underwear on, but...i...they were covered in blood."

Lin nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder as they took a seat on one of the benches in the waiting area. It was quiet for a few moments, then Saikhan spoke again.

"Look Chief, there's something I need to te..." He began.

"If you're going to tell me that you and the lieutenant are together, I already knew." Lin said.

Saikhan looked at her.

"How did...?" He started to ask.

"Rumors spread fast around the station. Plus, the way you've been acting these past few day...well, let's just say it's not the way someone would act if someone who was just a colleague had gone missing." She said. "How long have you two been together?" She asked.

"A year and a half." He said. "We got married a month ago and were supposed to spend a week in a cabin in the mountains for our honeymoon. But then that waterbender went missing and with everything that happened after she was found, we decided to put the honeymoon on hold."

Lin nodded, remembering the written requests for vacation time that Jaya and Saikhan had submitted, then withdrawn, a month before.

Just then, a healer came out and walked over to them.

"Captain Saikhan." He said. "I'm the healer who treated the woman you brought in."

Saikhan stood up.

"Yes, how is my wife?" He said eagerly.

The healer sighed.

"We were able to heal the burns and cuts, though some of them will scar." He said.

Saikhan looked at him, trying to figure out the next question. Finally, he said,

"Was she...?"

His voice trailed off, but the healer knew what he was asking and gave him a slight nod.

"Multiple times, I'm afraid. The most recent time was probably just before she was brought to the police station." He said. "We've determined that she is not pregnant and have done everything we can to make sure what happened to her doesn't result in a pregnancy, but she should still schedule an appointment with her own healer to get another test six weeks from now."

Saikhan nodded.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll take you to her." The healer said. "She'll be asleep though, she put up a fight while we were trying to treat her and we ended up having to sedate her."

Saikhan turned to Lin.

"I know she has to be questioned, but can we...?" He began.

She stopped him.

"I need to go to the station and see if we have any leads." She said. "I'll be back in the morning."

Saikhan nodded, using his eyes to send her a silent "Thank you", and watched her walk out of the hospital before following the doctor to Jaya's room.

On Air Temple Island, Oogi landed with a soft grunt in the courtyard. Tenzin turned around and saw Katara and Zuko moving to the back of the saddle to slide down Oogi's tail.

"Wait Mother, let me help you." He said. "I'll get you down, then come back for Zuko."

Katara turned to him.

"Tenzin, I climbed off Appa more times than I can count and I am more than capable of climbing off your sky bison." She said.

"The same goes for me." Zuko said.

Tenzin watched as the two of them slid down Oogi's tail one at a time. He jumped off the bison's head and walked over to the tail to help them stand up, only to find his mother already standing and helping Zuko stand up and steady him on his cane. The former Fire Lord let out a yawn, then covered his mouth apologetically.

"Excuse me." He said. "I believe I'll retire for the night. See you both in the morning."

"Goodnight Zuko." Tenzin said.

"Goodnight old friend." Katara said.

Zuko gave them a smile, then turned and left for his room.

"I'm getting a bit tired as well." Katara said. "I believe I'll go to bed."

"Would you like for me to escort you to your room?" Tenzin asked.

Katara shook her head.

"No, but you can escort our little friend to his bed." Katara said, pointing to the hood of her coat.

He looked inside and found Pabu, curled up and sound asleep. He reached inside and pulled the fire ferret out and Pabu immediately hissed at him, letting him know that he didn't like being woken up and moved from his warm and comfortable spot.

"Great, another thing that is mad at me." Tenzin said.

Katara looked at her son sadly. After the wedding was over and he congratulated Asami and Bolin, Tenzin pulled Korra and Mako aside and apologized for nearly ruining Asami and Bolin's special night. Even they they forgave him, they didn't hide the fact that they were still mad at him.

"Tenzin, just give them a few days to cool down." She said. "Even though they are both stubborn people, you and I both know that they can't hold a grudge for very long."

Tenzin let out a sigh.

"I hope you're right, Mother." He said.

He have her a hug.

"Goodnight." He said.

Katara smiled and hugged him back.

"Goodnight Tenzin." She said.

They pulled apart and Katara walked to her room while Tenzin walked to his daughters' bedroom, where Pabu had a special bed made just for him by Jinora.

"Mako, how much farther?" Korra said as her boyfriend led her down the street of a middle class neighborhood of one-story houses.

After having a celebration dinner at a newly opened Fire Nation cuisine restaurant near the bakery, complete with some of Asami's sweet rolls, they said goodbye to the newlywed couple and caught a trolley to the area of the city where Mako's new apartment was. On their way there, Mako pulled a long black piece of cloth out from inside his coat, placed it over Korra's eyes, and tied it behind her head. She tried to reach up and take it off, but he stopped her and told her it was to make sure she kept her eyes closed until they got to his new place. Korra was confused, but knowing how much this meant to Mako, she left the blindfold alone.

"One more second, we're almost there." He said as he led her to the door of one of houses and pulled a small ring of keys from inside his coat.

He unlocked the door and led Korra inside before locking the door behind them, turning on the lights, walking back up to Korra, and uniting the blindfold. As the blindfold fell, Korra's jaw dropped and she dropped her overnight bag in shock. She turned to Mako.

"This is your new place?" She asked.

Mako shook his head.

"No." He said. "This is _our_ new place."

Korra was speechless.

"But...how...?" She stuttered.

"The trusts and bonds that Butakha left for me and Bolin." He said. "We split everything down the middle and I used my half to rebuild the area and league and what was left over to buy this house. It's got three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, a real kitchen, and a laundry room. Oh! In the morning I have to show you the backyard. It's huge and perfect for Naga and..."

Korra pulled him to her lips, silencing him. After a few moments, she pulled back and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Thank you, these past few months have been the hardest of my life and you've been my rock through it all." She said. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Mako smiled, leaned forward, and before kissing her again whispered,

"You loved me."

At the bakery's attic apartment, Bolin was now out of his uniform and wearing a white tank and forest green underwear. As Asami got ready in the bathroom, he was pulling the peddles off her bouquet of fire lilies and sprinkling them all over the bed, which had brand new white soft sheets. After the ceremony, while everyone was congratulating them, Zuko pulled him aside and told him that it was a tradition in the Fire Nation to sprinkle fire lily peddles on the wedding bed because it was suppose to help with fertility. Bolin giggled a little as he sprinkled the last of the peddles on the bed.

"Guess we really don't need any help in that area." He thought to himself. "But, it is tradition."

He went downstairs to throw away the stems of the bouquet and make sure everything was locked up for the night.

"Bo!?" He heard Asami call out.

"Be right there!" He called back.

He ran back upstairs, opened the door to the apartment, and immediately froze. Asami stood there, looking more beautiful than she did in her wedding dress, wearing a dark green nighie that stopped at her thigh and matching panties. Bolin walked up to her and whispered,

"You're gorgeous"

before pulling her into a searing kiss. Asami kissed him back just as fiercely; pulling at his tank while Bolin placed his hands on Asami's hips and began to push the nightie up. They separated briefly and Asami pulled the tank off.

"Bed, now." She said breathlessly.

Bolin took her into his arms and carried her the three steps to the bed, where he laid her down gently before climbing in with her.

Meanwhile, Mako stepped out of the shower in his and Korra's new master bathroom. After drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist, opened the door, and walked into the bedroom, where Korra was sitting on the window seat and looking outside at the full moon.

"Bathroom's yours." He said.

Korra nodded, grabbed her overnight bag and walked into the bathroom to wash off her make-up and get ready for bed. Mako walked over to the chest of drawers, opened one of the top drawers, pulled out a pair of black underwear, and closed it again. As he removed the towel and began to put them on, he began to think about tonight and the days ahead. He and Korra had talked about taking their relationship to the next level since their first year of dating. But with their busy schedules and living in a place where they had absolutely no privacy, it was hard to be alone for five minutes, much less an entire night. Now they were finally alone for not only one night, but a whole weekend, and he wanted it to be perfect for them.

After thinking about it, he pulled open a second drawer, pulled out a white tank, closed the drawer, and threw it on. He didn't want to push Korra into anything if she wasn't ready tonight. He grabbed his still wet towel and walked back to the bathroom door, knocking on it a couple of times.

"Can I come in?" He said. "I need to hang my towel up to dry."

"Just a second." He heard Korra call back.

A few moments later, Korra called out,

"Okay, come in."

Mako opened the door and walked inside. He hung the towel on the bar that hung over the bathtub, turned around, and came face to face with a breathtaking site. Korra was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her hair so that it shined and fell in soft waves. She was wearing a blue nightie that fell to her knees with matching underwear that she was wearing underneath. The next thing he knew, he was slowly walking over and wrapping his arms around her. Korra put her hairbrush down and looked up at him, smiling as she leaned back against him.

"I love you." She said softly.

"Not as much as I love you." He whispered back.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, working his way up it and her neck until he reached her lips. When he did, Korra turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around her neck as he trailed her hands down the small of her back and her backside before stopping at her thighs. He quickly reached up and pushed her hairbrush and hair ties aside, then he lifted her up by her thighs and placed her on the counter. They continued to make out until the need for air forced them apart. For the next few moments, it was quiet except for the sounds of their labored breathing. Korra moved her hands to where his tank met his underwear, grabbed the bottom of the tank, and threw it over his head. Then she placed her lips in the center of his chest, where she could feel his rapidly beating heart, and trailed kisses up his chest, neck, and jaw before placing a small kiss on his lips. The next thing she knew, she was in Mako's arms again, wrapping her legs around his waist, and placing kisses on his neck and shoulder while he carried her into the bedroom, shutting off the bathroom light as he walked out.

After a few frustrating moments, Bolin was able to pull Asami's nightie off her. As he threw it to the floor, he leaned down and began to place kisses up her jaw. When he reached her chin, he moved downwards, softly biting and kissing her throat and, knowing how much this drove Asami crazy, smiled as he felt her breathing hitch with every kiss and nibble. Then he moved to her breasts, latching his mouth to one of her nipples and started to suck and nibbled on it while his hand kneaded the other one. Asami let out a moan and reached down and held his head in place, pulling his hair slightly.

"Oh Bo." She breathed out. "That feels so good."

The feeling of her fingers pulling his hair and her nails grazing his scalp caused Bolin to suck and nibble harder until he let go of it with a loud pop and turned to her other breast to give it the same treatment and making Asami cry out. A minute later, he resumed his kisses down her body as his fingernails trailed down her sides to her hips, causing chills to run up Asami's spine. Placing one last lingering kiss on her stomach, and feeling their baby's fluttering heartbeat against his lips, Bolin curled his fingers under the tops of her panties, sat up, and pulled them off in one swift motion. She spread her legs for him and he looked down at her center as the panties fell from his hand to the floor.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

He leaned down again and pressed a kiss to the tops of each of her knees, then went back and forth placing kisses on her thighs as he worked his way down to the place that Asami was begging for him to go. Finally, he reached his destination and placed a kiss on her folds before parting them with his tongue. Asami cried out and immediately grabbed his hair again as he thrust his tongue inside her. As her cries became louder, he moved to her bundle of nerves and ran his tongue over it.

"Don't stop!" Asami cried out.

Knowing she was close, Bolin pulled the bundle into his mouth and sucked and a second later, Asami pulled on his hair and let out a scream as she came undone. Then she collapsed on the bed as Bolin crawled back up and kissed her lips.

"That was amazing, Bo." She said softly.

Bolin smirked.

"Sami, that was only the beginning." He said.

In a moonlit bedroom on the other side of the city, Korra was looking at Mako as he sat her in his lap and took in her naked body, having just been stripped of her nightie and underwear. He was quiet as he slowly trailing his hand down her body, starting at her left temple and moving down to her neck, the valley between her breast, and the soft skin of her stomach before stopping at her waist, just above her backside. Everything was still for a moment, then he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered while he trailed his kisses down from her lips to her jaw. "I've never seen anything more perfect."

Korra moaned and leaned her head back as Mako moved his kisses to her neck. She was so focused on what his lips were doing that she didn't notice the hand that was on her hip move across her stomach, then down between her legs. She let out a gasp as he ran his fingers up and down her inner folds and Mako was silently thanking the Spirits that what he was doing was giving her pleasure because, like Korra, he had never done anything like this before. In fact, everything he knew about sex he had learned from a couple dirty magazines that had been left behind in the locker room and all the bragging he had heard from the men at the power plant. One piece of advice he had gotten from the magazines was to masturbate to practice holding off his release until his lover was ready. He hadn't mind practicing that, especially during times that he was alone in the apartment after a match when Bolin was out with some fan girl. But it was a technique that had learned about from the men at the power plant that he wanted to try out tonight and he had been practicing this for weeks to make sure he did it perfectly. He slid his fingers up her folds one last time and found the small bundle at the top of her folds. After rubbing circles around it a few times, he withdrew his finger a small bit, took a deep breath, and sent out the faintest spark he could. A scream erupted from Korra and Mako felt his heart fall into his stomach.

"Are you okay?!" He said. "I'm so sorry! Damn it, I should have known this was a mis..."

She threw his arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips, silencing him. After a few moments, she pulled back.

"That felt incredible!" She said. "Do it again!"

Concentrating, Mako took another deep and sent out another faint spark. Even though she was prepared for this one, the sensations that erupted in her Korra's body caused her to cry out again. While she was still caught up in her feelings, Mako moved his fingers back down and slid two of them inside her, slowly moving them in and out and gently preparing her for what he hoped was to come while his thumb rubbed her now very sensitive buddle of nerves. When it felt that Korra was ready, he slowly removed his fingers and looked her into her eyes.

"What happens next is up to you, Korra." He said. "I want more than anything to make love to you, but it's a big step and there's no going back afterwards. So if you're not ready, we can stop right now and I'll completely understand."

Korra smiled at him.

"Mako, I love you more today than I did three years ago and I'm more than ready for this." She said.

She leaned toward his lips and before kissing him whispered,

"Make me yours."

Bolin arranged himself between Asami's legs and was about to enter her when she suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top, sitting on his stomach, and holding his arms above his head. He tried to turn them back over, but she held him firmly in place and shook her head.

"Ah ah ah, Love." She said. "I'm in charge tonight."

She moved backwards to the tops of Bolin's thighs. As she was moving into position, Bolin suddenly sat up.

"Asami wait!" He cried.

She looked up at him.

"What?!" She said. "What's wrong?!"

He placed his hand on her stomach and said,

"This won't hurt the baby, will it?"

Asami smiled, took the hand that was on her stomach, and brought it to her lips, kissing each of his fingers.

"Not at all." She said. "In fact, both Korra and my healer said that making love can be good for the pregnancy."

Bolin smirked.

"Well, we should follow Korra and the healer's orders then." He said.

He moved his hands to the small of her back and down the curve of her backside, then stopped at her thighs and lifted her up slightly. He moved her into position and slowly lowered her on to him, causing her to close her eyes and let out a moan. Not wanting for this to be over before it started, Bolin gently held his hips in place until he calmed down enough to continue. He slowly began to move Asami's hips back and forth when she pushed back on to his back and pinned his arms above his head again.

"What did I tell you, Sweetie?" She said. "I'm calling the shots now."

Placing a quick kiss on his lips, she trailed her hands down his arms and shoulders before stopping at his chest and hanging on as she started to move her hips back and forth again. Once she was able to find a rhythm and keep her balance, she let go of his chest and leaned back, allowing Bolin get a full view of her breasts and letting out another moan as her hips began to move faster.

"Oh Bolin!" She cried. "I forgot how good it felt doing it like this!"

Bolin didn't answer her, he was too caught up in the view of his wife's chest and the feeling of being deep inside her. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, and began to thrust his hips upward to meet hers, which caused her to start bouncing.

"Spirits!" Asami cried out.

For the next few minutes, the room was filled with the sounds of Asami's cries, Bolin's grunts, and the slapping together of their hips. Then Bolin felt the familiar tightening around him that indicated that Asami was nearly there and quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her. As Asami continued to bounce on his lap, Bolin leaned forward and latched his mouth onto one of her breasts. One hard suck and Asami was done, screaming as fell apart in his arms. Bolin followed a second later, letting out a cry as he shot himself deep inside her. Still coming down from their highs, Bolin continue to hold her as he placed soft kisses on neck while she laid her head on his shoulder, catching her breath. Finally, Asami eased herself off him and Bolin laid back down, taking her with him. She laid her head down, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Wow." Bolin said. "Remind me why we don't do it in that position more often?"

Asami let out a laugh, placed a kiss on his chest, snuggled closer to him, and closed her eyes. Bolin wrapped his arms more securely around her, squeezing her tightly but gently, placed a kiss on her forehead, and joined her in sleep.

Mako looked down at Korra, who was staring up at him with eyes filled with anticipation, love, and, though he could barely see it, fear. He was scared too. He knew both from his reading and the men at the plant that this next part was going to be painful for her. He moved into position.

"This is going to hurt at first, Korra." He said. "But I'll try to be as quick as I can."

Korra nodded and wrapped her arms around his upper back.

"I trust you." She said.

Slowly, Mako eased himself inside her, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. All Korra did was let out a moan, but Mako couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain. Finally, Mako felt her barrier and stopped.

"Ready?" He asked.

Korra gave him a nod. He leaned forward and placed his lips against hers, then pulled his hips back slightly and a second later, snapped them forward and sank into her. He heard and felt Korra's muffled scream and her nails digging into his back. He pulled back and saw tears forming in Korra's eyes as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She said, trying to hide the pain in her voice. "Just give me a minute."

He did as he was told and stayed still inside her, but reached down to rub her hips and lower stomach, trying to relieve her pain. After a few moments, she lifted her hips and they both let out a gasp.

"Oh Korra!" Mako said in a begging voice.

Korra looked at him.

"Go slow." She said.

He nodded and began to slowly move in and out of her, feeling her relax as the pain lessoned and the pleasure grew with each thrust. He started moving a bit faster and the sound of her moaning his name almost drove him to completion.

Almost.

Then he touched something deep inside her that made her body ripple with pleasure.

"Mako, right there!" She cried as she wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her hips to meet his thrusts. "Don't stop!"

Mako sped his thrusts as fast as he could go as he neared the end. He reached down between them and found the bundle of nerves again. Taking a few seconds to focus, he moved his finger away slightly and sent out one last spark. Korra screamed out his name and clung to him as her climax streaked through, causing her world to explode. Three quick thrusts later, Mako joined her, letting out a yell of his own. Unable to hold himself up any longer, his head fell onto Korra's chest and she began to stroke his hair while they both calmed down. When he was to move again, he looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" He said softly.

She looked down at him, giving him a sleepy smile.

"That was unbelievable. I could feel your heart beating inside me." She said. "Di...did I do everything right?"

He gently eased himself out of her, leaned up, and kissed her lips.

"You were amazing, beyond amazing actually." He said. "I love you so much."

Korra reached up and placed her hand against his cheek.

"I love you too." She said.

Placing a kiss against her palm, Mako turned over onto his back, pulling Korra on top of him. She snuggled against his chest and drifted off to sleep as Mako looked over at the bedside table, where he had hidden something he had planned to give Korra tonight. He thought very briefly about waking her up and giving it to her, then decided against it.

"It can wait." He thought as he pulled her closer to him and joined her in sleep. "After all, we have all weekend."

**Endnote: Well, that was my first ever attempt at smut. What did you all think? For a while, Mako was going give Korra what he's keeping in the bedside drawer at the end of this chapter. But I decided to change it at the last minute to give you all something to look forward to in the next chapter. Speaking of something to look forward to, I have a surprise to you all.**

**In celebration of the fact that Book 2 comes out in 5 days, you all are going to be getting the next chapter of this story on Thursday (since I figured we're all going to be a little busy on Friday)! **

**Until then, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review!**

**Bye!**

**Ruby Sapphire Rose**


End file.
